My Version of Gift of the Night Fury
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: It's the holidays on the isle of Berk! Everyone's super excited to spend this joyful time of year with their new dragon friends. But when the dragons mysteriously disappear without warning, everyone is saddened. Can the Misfit Trio (Hiccup, Ragnar, and Cosette) figure out why they've gone and save Snoggletog?
1. A Holiday Snag

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: Hey, guys! MiraculousDragonMaster here! I'm back with my Christmas special that I'm starting to begin today! I think this story could be about six or seven chapters, and I have a goal to finish this right before or right after Christmas.**

 **And now that I got that boring stuff out of the way, let's begin! Lights, camera, action!**

Chapter 1

A Holiday Snag

It's been a couple of months since the Vikings of Berk made peace with the dragons. Now, the island was under a blanket of snow.

 _ **This is Berk. This kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery.**_

The Haddock house is then shown with snow on the roof on top of a hill overlooking the village.

 _ **But with the war long over and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.**_

In each of their rooms, the Misfit Trio, aka Hiccup Haddock, his foster brother Ragnar Iverson, and their best human friend, Cosette Henderson, were sleeping soundly until they heard banging on the roof. They simultaneously rolled their eyes and snuggled deeper into their blankets. But, the persistent pounding finally made them give in.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Hiccup mumbled sleepily, and put on his helmet that was made from his mother's armor. When he got out in the hallway, he heard two groans from his best friends' rooms.

Ragnar then stumbled after Hiccup outside, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes and fixing a green wool scarf around his neck.

"You have got to be kidding me." he grumbled.

When the boys got outside, they looked up at the roof and saw Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury, purring innocently at them.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Bossy." Hiccup teased.

Toothless draconically chuckled at the tired boys, which they imitated back.

"Very funny, you early bird." Ragnar said.

"Maybe we could sleep in the stable again." Hiccup suggested.

"The first time we tried that, Fossil woke us and the whole village up with his roar." Ragnar reminded as his BoneKnapper got out of the huge stable behind the house.

"And the second time, Violet tossed us outside in the snow as a wake-up call." said Cosette, who had come outside, wearing black fur boots instead of her brown leather ones, and a brown fur coat with a fox fur trimmed hood.

At the mention of her name, Cosette's purple Grapple Grounder also came out of the stable.

"Good points." said Hiccup. Then he turned to Toothless. "Still, do you have to wake us up so early just to go fly- _ing_!" As he took a step, his prosthetic leg slipped on his ice. Luckily, Toothless caught him before he could fall.

"Stupid leg." Hiccup cursed quietly. "I'm okay, bud. We can go flying now." But then, Toothless belched in his face. "What the- ew! Ew, ew!"

"Oh, foul!" Ragnar cried, plugging his nose.

"Disgusting!" Cosette complained, burying her face in her coat.

"Toothless!" Hiccup reprimanded, chuckling a bit.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Misfit Trio were airborne with their dragons. They flew up and over clouds, then down through them to the seastacks.

Hiccup then saw a thin rock platform coming up. "OK, ready bud?"

He unhooked his prosthetic and balanced himself on the saddle. As they flew towards the platform, Hiccup leaped over it while Toothless soared underneath and caught him on the other side.

"Yes! Finally!" Hiccup cheered.

"Not bad, brother!" Ragnar complimented.

"That was pretty cool!" Cosette said with a smile, pulling her hood over her head.

* * *

Back on Berk, the whole village was decorating every house with wreaths and ornaments.

"That's perfect!" Gobber exclaimed as a Viking placed a wreath on one of the dragon housing hut beams.

A child dressed in a Gronckle costume walks up to Meatlug, Fishlegs' dragon, and playfully roars at her. She roars back and starts chasing after the laughing child.

"Attagirl, Meatlug." Fishlegs says to his dragon. In the beginning, he thought that Meatlug was a male, but Ragnar corrected him by identifying Meatlug as a female.

Meanwhile, Astrid was at the village Snoggletog tree with her female blue Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

"You ready, girl?" asked Astrid, holding up a few colorful shields.

Stormfly answered by raising her tail and showing her spines. Astrid tossed up the shields, and Stormfly fired some spines, each of them hitting their mark and nailing them to the tree.

"Who would've thought it, Gobber?" Stoick asked. Stoick was the Chief of Berk, Hiccup's father, and Ragnar's foster father. "Vikings spending the holidays with dragons! What would our forefathers say if they saw us now?"

"They probably said we're mad!" Gobber joked, making him and Stoick laugh.

"Well done, everyone!" Stoick says to the Vikings and dragons in the plaza. "I never thought I'd live to see this day: peace and happiness in Berk." When he said this, Stormfly nuzzled Astrid and she patted her snout. "I think this will be the best Snoggletog we ever had." Stoick finished.

Suddenly, an echoing roar split the air. Everyone looked up and saw hundreds of dragons flying above them; dragons of all species.

The Berkian dragons widened their eyes at the sight of the hordes of wild dragons.

"What in Thor's name?" Stoick said.

Hookfang, Snotlout's red male Monstrous Nightmare, suddenly roared and took off from his spot on a roof to join the hordes. All the other Berkian dragons quickly followed.

Vikings gave shouts of worry, calling out to their dragons, Snotlout and Fishlegs included as their dragons flew up.

"Where's the Trio?" Astrid wondered out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, the Misfit Trio were enjoying their morning flight.

"What do you guys think? Go again?" asked Hiccup.

"I'm up for another round." said Cosette.

"Count me in." Ragnar agreed.

Suddenly, all of them were caught off guard by the hordes of dragons.

Fossil and Violet both did a loop, making Ragnar and Cosette fall off them as they joined the others.

"Whoa!" Ragnar cried out, while Cosette yelped in fear.

Hiccup and Toothless then dove after them and caught them both; Cosette behind Ragnar, and Ragnar behind Hiccup.

"Fossil! Where are you going?" he shouted to his dragon.

"Violet!" Cosette cried out.

Toothless continued ducking beneath the other dragons flying past them. One close call caused a tail to knock off Hiccup's helmet off his head.

"Oh, no! My helmet!" cried Hiccup.

Toothless saw the falling helmet and began to dive rapidly after it.

"Toothless, no, no, no, no!" Hiccup shouts, trying to pull him from his dive, with his friends hanging on tight. "Whoa, Toothless, wait." He said as he finally got his dragon to stop above the wintery sea. "We can get it later, bud."

"He's right." Ragnar reasoned.

"Right now, we need to get back to Berk and find out what's going on." Cosette added.

Toothless quickly scanned the surface of the water, then complied.

* * *

It wasn't getting any better back on Berk.

"Where are you going?" A Viking cries out to a leaving Nightmare.

"No, no. Stormfly, please don't go!" Astrid pleaded to her Nadder as she flew off with the other dragons.

Toothless and the Misfit Trio finally arrived and the Trio jumped off onto the snow.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out as he and his friends ran over to her, while Toothless looked back up at the cloudy sky.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Astrid. "Where are they going?"

Before any of them could answer, Vikings crowded around and began bombarding them with questions.

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?"

"What if they never come back?"

"Whoa, stop!" Hiccup shouts.

"One at a time!" Cosette yells.

"Give us some space, please!" Ragnar commanded.

"Calm down!" Stoick ordered as he made his way through the crowd. "Give them room to speak. Kids, where are all our dragons going?"

"Dad…. we don't know." Hiccup admitted.

"We never seen anything like this." said Ragnar.

"Even Fossil and Violet left with them." Cosette said.

The Misfit Trio turned and saw Toothless talking with Stormfly. From what they can tell, it seemed that Stormfly was wondering if Toothless was coming along. But, he can't because he can't fly on his own. Stormfly then joined the other dragons as they disappeared into the gray winter clouds.

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for a first chapter? The dragons are gone. What will happen now? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter. I hope that I could post again by the end of the week. If not, then, next week. Hopefully not.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. It's REALLY IMPORTANT that you guys leave your opinions. Pretty please with a cherry on top of apple pie.**

 **Happy early Thanksgiving, guys!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	2. Holiday Depression

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: This is actually quicker than I thought it would be. It's only been two days since my last update. Luckily, my Wednesday is completely free. Usually, my Wednesdays are pretty busy because of school. And by busy, I mean, BUSY. Thank Thor for this lucky break.**

 **Anyhow, let's get on with Chapter 2. Roll it!**

Chapter 2

Holiday Depression

That night, Stoick called the entire village to the Great Hall to discuss the sudden turn of events. Vikings were still worrying and fretting, asking questions and fearing the worst.

"Where did they go?!"

"What if they never come back?!"

"Snoggletog is ruined!"

"It's not ruined!" Stoick barked, getting everyone's attention and silencing them. "We're Vikings!" We've spent generations celebrating Snoggletog without dragons, and we can continue to do so! Now, there's no telling where the dragons have gone, but we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

"That's right, we're Vikings!" Gobber agreed. "We're tough!"

However, that last statement was being ironic because at that moment, the blacksmith had bells on his prosthetic arm, and his helmet had Snoggletog streamers wrapped around the horns.

"Most of the time." he corrected with a sheepish smile. "Let's go sing some Snoggletog carols!" he quickly suggested. Everyone, mostly the children, agreed.

In one of the corners of the Hall, the eight teens were sitting quietly. When Gobber suggested the songs, Hiccup and Ragnar turned to Cosette. Snoggletog was her favorite time of year because the music. Now that they're accepted by the tribe, she can really show everyone what she's made of. They already knew that she had a new Snoggletog carol ready to be performed.

"Are you going to join in with them?" Hiccup asked her.

"I thought you have a new song ready." Ragnar added.

"I do, but I don't feel like singing right now, now that Violet's gone." Cosette said dejectedly. With that, all of the teens left the Great Hall and went into the plaza.

"That was depressing." said Ruffnut as they walked around the empty plaza, the festive decorations failing to lift up their spirits.

"I know." Astrid agreed sadly. "I was so excited to spend the holiday with Stormfly."

"I even had a great gift for Fossil." Ragnar pouted depressingly. "Now, he's gone."

A happy whistling tune caught seven of the teens' attention. They turned and looked at Fishlegs, who was strangely not upset about their loss.

"Why are you so happy?" Tuffnut asked. "Don't you miss Meatlug?"

Fishlegs froze. "Me? Oh, yeah." He then released fake sobs. "I miss her so much! Well, good night." he quickly bid before walking away not-so-subtly.

Ragnar watched the Ingermen boy with suspicion, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "Is Fishlegs hiding something or is it just me?"

"It's not just you." Cosette assured him. Her hands were on her hips, glaring at where Fishlegs disappeared.

Astrid suddenly began smiling. "I've got an idea!" she exclaimed, getting in front of her friends. "Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to forget the sadness."

Snotlout and the twins groaned. Astrid looked over at the Misfit Trio, hoping that they would back her up.

Hiccup thought about it for a bit. "Actually, Astrid might be onto something." he said.

"Yeah." Cosette agreed. "It could be fun."

Astrid beamed. Every since she and Cosette made up, they became even closer than they ever had been in the last 5 years. Sometimes, Astrid would fear that Cosette would never forgive her because of the incident. But, Cosette always proved her wrong.

"Brainstorming new ideas for holiday traditions could boost up everyone's spirits." said Ragnar.

"Easy for _you_ to say." Tuffnut said, mostly directing his statement to Hiccup. " _Your_ dragon can't go anywhere without you." he added, gesturing to Toothless.

"Must be nice." said Ruffnut as she and the others, except Ragnar and Cosette, walked away.

Cosette and Ragnar looked at Hiccup, who was staring at Toothless, sitting on a cliff ledge overlooking the ocean. They knew he was feeling guilty. He never really forgave himself for shooting Toothless down and making him lose his left tailfin. But, they knew that Toothless was just happy that he could fly again and that he gained some new friends.

"Don't listen to them." Ragnar comforted his foster brother with a pat on his shoulder. "They're just upset because you still have Toothless and they don't have their dragons."

"We put the past behind us, and so have they. And that's where it stays." Cosette advised.

Hiccup smiled at his friends and nodded. They always knew how to make him feel better.

"You coming to bed?" Ragnar asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Hiccup said, turning away to look back at Toothless.

With that, Cosette and Ragnar went over to their house and get some sleep. But if they know Hiccup, and they do, they're not going to get much of it.

A couple of hours later, they were right.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short. Don't get mad at me. This is just a really depressing scene, and I just wanted to get this out of the way. Next chapter might be longer than this. Hopefully. I haven't seen this short in a while. I might need to watch it again to jog up my memory.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. Remember, you can choose up to 3 choices. This is a REALLY important question, so I REALLY want to know your opinions.**

 **So, I guess I'll see you guys in Chapter 3. Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Spreading Holiday Cheer and Gifts

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: I had this thing ready since yesterday! But, it was pretty busy, so I'm posting this now.**

 **To TafaniG, I thank you for your idea on what would happen on Berk with the dragon eggs. And to that Guest reviewer for your idea as well. I might tweak it a bit, but I think it will be great. Hang on, now I'm getting ahead of myself.**

 **Things are dull; there's always some Scrooges and Grinches somewhere in an area. But, there's always a society where they spread Christmas cheer. Make people smile this holiday season.**

 **But, there's a bit of comic relief to stop things from getting deep. Here's Chapter 3, fellow Riders! Roll it!**

Chapter 3

Spreading Holiday Cheer and Gifts

The next day, there was no sign of the dragons' return. This realization deepened the villagers' depression. Some of the children built a snow Gronckle, but they wished it was a real one.

"Yaknog!" shouted a cheerful voice. "Get your Yaknog! Come on!" Astrid walked throughout the plaza, carrying a shield with a jug of Yaknog and three mugs on it, like a serving tray. "Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!"

She then saw Snotlout and the twins. "Hey, guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."

"What's that smell?" Tuffnut asked, sniffing the air. "Is that you?" he accused his sister. "Get away from me!"

"It's Yaknog!" Astrid stated as she poured a mug.

The twins gagged at the sight of the clumpy, cream yellow beverage being poured.

"I have a feeling that if I drink that, I'm gonna yack nog all over the place!" Tuffnut said with a grimace.

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid teasingly threatened with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Astrid, it sounds absolutely delicious." said Snotlout, trying to get on her good side. "I'd love a mug." He immediately regretted his choice as he drank the Yaknog. "You could really taste the yak." he commented after he reluctantly swallowed.

Fishlegs then came up to the group. "Yum! What is that?" he asked.

"You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Astrid informed him.

From behind her, Snotlout was silently warning Fishlegs not to take the drink. Luckily, he caught the hint.

"Oh, uh, you know… I've suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind." he replied hastily, hoping that Astrid wouldn't insist.

Thankfully, she didn't. "Well, you don't know what you're missing." she said, walking away. "I bet the Trio would love this."

After she left, Ruffnut turned to Snotlout, who was clutching his stomach. "Are you crying?" she asked.

Snotlout could only feebly nod before he ran off to throw up the bile building up in his throat.

* * *

Astrid then arrived at the forge. "Guys?" she called out.

"We're over here, Astrid. Coming!" Hiccup answered, standing over a table. Ragnar and Cosette were sitting at a different table, trying to fight their sleepiness by fiddling with charcoal pencils or tools.

"Here." Astrid offered a mug. "Happy holidays, from me to you."

"Thank you, milady." Hiccup said with a smile, taking the mug of Yaknog.

Before he could take a swig (thankfully), Astrid asked him something. "What are you three up to?"

Hiccup set the mug down on his table and began to explain. "Okay, you're going to think we're crazy, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuff said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. We were up all night, and we think we found a way to fix that."

"Actually, you woke us up in the middle of the night to help you with your idea." Ragnar complained.

"You guys want some Yaknog?" asked Astrid, holding out her tray.

Cosette and Ragnar quietly sniffed the weird stench coming from the drink. They instantly felt the nausea building up, and they didn't need to see Hiccup silently shaking his head from behind Astrid after he took a sip.

"Actually, Rag and I were going to get some herbal tea from the Great Hall." Cosette said, giving her old female best friend a grin that was obviously fake, now that they're both wide awake.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." Ragnar quickly reassured.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, much to the Trio's relief. "So, what did you guys build this time?" she asked. She then saw the black leather tailfin on Hiccup's table, the gears slightly showing themselves inside the strap. "No way!" she exclaimed. "You guys built him a new tail?!"

"Yep." said Cosette. "And it's automatic."

"It can follow the movement of Toothless' right tailfin, so he could now fly by himself." Ragnar explained.

Hiccup just nodded in agreement.

"Wow, what a great gift." Astrid praised them.

"Thanks!" Ragnar and Cosette grinned, while Hiccup made a sound like he was thanking her as well.

"What if he never comes back?" Astrid suddenly asked.

That got the Misfit Trio thinking. What if Toothless never came back?

"What am I saying?" Astrid reprimanded herself. "Of course he will."

"Yeah." Cosette and Ragnar agreed along with Hiccup.

"Well, I'm going to spread some more holiday cheer." Astrid said as she jogged out of the forge. "You three are amazing!" she called back.

Once Astrid was out of sight and earshot, Hiccup spat out the Yaknog. Ragnar gave him a vial and he sipped it quickly.

"Maybe I could give Astrid some cooking lessons." Cosette grumbled. Her old friend is great at being a shield maiden, but not at being a cook.

Hiccup handed Ragnar back the vial and stared at the new automatic tailfin. He took a deep breath. Is this worth it?

Ragnar and Cosette patted his shoulders in assurance. They were doing the right thing.

* * *

At the Haddock house, Toothless was pounding on the roof again, thinking that the Misfit Trio was still inside sleeping.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called to his dragon from the ground. "Come on down, bud! We have something for you!"

Toothless jumped down to the Trio, and he started sniffing the new tailfin curiously.

"Check this out!" said Hiccup, holding it out for his dragon to inspect it further. "What do you think of that?"

"Wait until you see what this thing can do for you!" Cosette smiled.

After giving the tailfin a sniff down, Toothless starts to circle around, with the Misfit Trio trying to keep him in one place.

"Would you settle down, you bat-winged reptilian?" Ragnar teased.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup soothed. "Let me get this on you."

Cosette and Ragnar finally grabbed Toothless and gently ran their fingers over his head. As he leaned into their touches, Hiccup managed to take off the old red tailfin and strap on the new black one.

"You are gonna love this." Hiccup said.

"Happy Snoggletog, Toothless." said Cosette.

"What do you think?" Ragnar asked.

Toothless moved his tail around gently for a bit, and then started to violently shake it off. (This is NOT a reference to the song, so don't even mention in the reviews. I hate that song.)

"No, no, no!" Hiccup panicked, along with Ragnar and Cosette. "Stop, Toothless! Toothless, please!"

Toothless whipped his tail and was surprised to see the prosthetic move by itself with his real tailfin.

"Ah. There you go. See?" Hiccup assured as Toothless spread open his tailfins. He looked at his human friends before suddenly skyrocketing off into the gray sky.

The Misfit Trio stared at the clouds. Feelings of doubt filled their souls. They knew they did the right thing, but now, what will happen? Will their dragons come back or not?

* * *

 **A/N: Man, am I tired! I can barely keep my eyes open. Note to self: post chapters when it's not past curfew.**

 **Also, I might need some help from you guys. Give some Christmas or holiday songs that the Misfit Trio should sing at the Snoggletog feast later in the story. There's just so many, that I can't decide!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. The deadline is coming sooner than I would like it to be.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you guys in Chapter 4!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Sudden Flyaways

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: Man! This chapter was hard to get down in the beginning! But, I liked writing the scene between a certain foster family. And, you guys would see what happens to two friends who get flown away. But, who?**

 **Let's commence with Chapter 4 to find out! Roll it!**

Chapter 4

Sudden Flyaways

It's been three days since the dragons, including Toothless, left. The Misfit Trio were in their rooms, in bed, staring at the ceiling. They were hoping to hear pounding on the roof. But for the past few hours since they woke up that morning, they didn't hear anything as they tossed and turned.

Suddenly, there was a gentle banging on the roof. The Misfit Trio slowly got up, not believing their ears. When they heard it again, they jumped out of bed, excited.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried as Ragnar and Cosette joined him, fixing their scarf or coat.

"We knew you'd come back!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"What about Fossil and Violet?" Ragnar asked gleefully.

"Are they with you?" inquired Cosette as they rushed outside, then all of them slipped on the ice patch and hit the ground. Cosette's landing was a bit softer because of her hood cushioning her head.

"They're not back, are they?" asked a rhetorical Ragnar.

"Nope." Hiccup and Cosette answered.

The banging on the roof was caused by Stoick, who was repairing the worn out shingles, courtesy of Toothless. "Morning, kids!" he greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Dad." the boys greeted back as all of them got back on their feet.

"Morning, Chief." greeted Cosette as she wiped some snow off her hood.

"Glad you three are up!" Stoick said as he climbed back down. "Hiccup, I was looking for your helmet."

The Trio froze. _Uh-oh._

"My-my helmet?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." said Stoick. "Ragnar and Cosette have their baskets decorated already."

"Yeah, right. We'll-we'll get right on that." Hiccup said dejectedly. He and his friends were not in the mood to start searching the entire sea.

Stoick noticed the Trio's somber attitudes. After the battle of the Red Death, he made a vow to himself to be a better father for his two boys; both biological and foster, and a better father figure to Cosette.

"All right, you three." he said, seeing through them. "Out with it." What's on your minds?" he asked.

The Misfit Trio sighed. "It's been three days." Hiccup answered. "We just thought our dragons would be back by now."

"We have no clue how they are or where they could be." Cosette replied glumly.

"I'm sure Toothless is with Fossil and Violet and the other dragons." Stoick tried to reassure.

"But, we're not that sure." Ragnar said.

Stoick looked at the Misfit Trio. He understood what they're feeling. "Listen, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year."

The Misfit Trio hung their heads.

"But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them. And I imagine that is exactly what your dragons would want you three to do. Right?"

That seemed to work for the Trio as they looked up at him.

"Yeah." they said. They remembered their first Snoggletog together when they were five. Cosette was pretty sad about her parents' passing, but thanks to the guys, they had a memorable holiday.

"Good!" Stoick said as he patted the boys on their shoulders and placed a gentle hand on Cosette's. "Then go get that helmet, Hiccup! We've had enough disappointment around here." he said as he walked off, not noticing the Trio's flinches.

* * *

In the plaza, Hiccup and Cosette each carried an oar over to the docks. They had asked Ragnar to join them, but he surprisingly refused.

"You guys go on ahead. I've got some things to do on my own."

Their reaction was two raised eyebrows, then two shoulder shrugs.

"I still find it strange that Rag didn't want to come." Cosette said.

"Yeah." Hiccup agreed. "But after we drop these oars off, let's find my helmet before my dad finds out and kills me."

"I'm pretty sure a funeral would really cheer these folks up." Cosette dryly replied.

Suddenly, they bumped into Fishlegs, who was carrying a large basket full of fish.

"Sorry, Fishlegs." Cosette apologized.

Before Hiccup could apologize as well, he noticed the basket. "Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? You've got enough fish to feed a dragon." he commented teasingly.

Fishlegs froze for a second, and then chuckled nervously. "Ha, ha. A dragon? That's…. funny." He quickly ran away, leaving Hiccup and Cosette confused.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cosette asked.

"I think so." Hiccup answered before they started to follow. They soon found him coming out of a barn. They hid until Fishlegs was out of sight.

"All right, Fishlegs. What are you up to?" Cosette whispered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Hiccup stated as he and Cosette set down their oars. "Good thing Fishlegs isn't exactly subtle."

"I agree." said Cosette as she and Hiccup opened the barn doors.

No sooner did they do that, _Meatlug_ charged at them. The two screamed as they couldn't move out of the way in time, so they were carried away by the Gronckle.

"Meatlug?!" The two yelled in unison. Meatlug looked at them, noticing them, but she still didn't stop flying.

The dragon and two Vikings flew over Astrid, who ducked out of the way in time.

"Hiccup?! Cosette?!" she shouted, not believing what she was seeing.

Ragnar was a little further down the path when he dodged Meatlug as well. He then became shocked when he saw his best friends hanging for dear life on the Gronckle.

"Where are you two going?!" he shouted.

"WE HAVE NO IDEA!" Hiccup and Cosette yelled back before they flew out of sight.

Suddenly, Fishlegs called out to his dragon from the barn. "Meatlug! What about presents? Hey!"

That got Astrid and Ragnar's attention. They turned to glare at the Ingermen boy.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ragnar muttered under his breath as he and Astrid started to gather the other teens.

"You and me both." Astrid agreed, silently seething through her teeth.

* * *

 **A/N: Dagnabit! I had this thing ready by Wednesday! But thanks to two days that filled my time, I had to post this today. What do you think about this chapter?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. Also, please leave some suggestions on what Christmas or holiday song to input in this story. I've got one, and I'm considering it. But, I would like some others suggestions.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in Chapter 5!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Holiday Discoveries

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: Again! I had this ready since yesterday, but my family and I went to see "Rogue One", and we got back late. Also, midterm finals had been exhausting. Not as hard, but as actual tiredness. "Rogue One" was awesome, though.**

 **But now, I'm FREE! Free for two weeks, so expect updates a bit more often, just depending how my break will go. Hopefully, nothing too exciting will happen.**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 5! Roll it!**

Chapter 5

Holiday Discoveries

Astrid and Ragnar were still looking at the horizon. They got Snotlout and the twins to the barn, and none of them could take any more of Fishlegs' complaining.

"I can't believe her." he whined.

"You can't believe her?!" Astrid yelled, slapping him upside the head. "You kidnapped your dragon!"

"And you chained her up!" Ragnar shouted.

"But that makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs replied.

"Because it is!" Ragnar roared at him, still ticked off that his best friends got carried off to Thor-knows-where.

Unknown to everyone else, the twins spotted something in the haystack. "Hey, guys?" Tuffnut tried to get their attention when they got an idea on what it is.

"You know what?! I don't need to be here for this!" Ragnar screamed.

"She flew away the second she was unleashed!" Astrid pointed out.

"I'm 72% sure she wanted to stay." Fishlegs said.

"That's just a bunch of yak droppings!" Ragnar yelled before stomping out of the barn so hard that the whole floor started to shake.

"You really blew his top off." Snotlout muttered to Fishlegs.

"Guys!" Tuffnut shouted, finally the others' attention.

Everyone walked over to the haystack. "Whoa! Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." said Fishlegs when they saw the round bumpy blue objects.

The others rolled their eyes. Even the twins know what those "rocks" are.

"You're such an idiot." Ruffnut accused. "Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!"

Astrid carefully picked one up. "Hey, I bet that's why the dragons left. To lay their eggs!" she exclaimed.

"But b-" Fishlegs began to object, but Ruffnut interrupted him.

"Don't even say it. Ragnar already told us our dragons' genders. If you want to talk to him about that now, you might not make it back."

That made Fishlegs shut his mouth. Ragnar was not happy, in fact, he was steaming mad, and one wrong move could start something that's won't be pretty.

"Hey, everyone's missing their dragons, right?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, here it comes!" Snotlout groaned.

"I've got an idea!" she announced. "It will be another new Snoggletog tradition!" She then showed everyone the egg with a red ribbon wrapped around it in a bow.

A few minutes later, everyone each had two eggs wrapped in ribbons.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so good!" Astrid squealed with excitement.

The teens all split up and each hid an egg somewhere in each house.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles out on the sea, Hiccup and Cosette were still hanging onto Meatlug, as they flew deeper into a fog bank.

"Meatlug, where are you taking us?" Hiccup asked.

"Heads up!" Cosette yelped.

Hiccup quickly pulled Meatlug up to dodge a wrecked ship.

"Never thought ships could get out this far out on the sea." Cosette commented, looking back at it.

A couple of minutes later, they saw a beautiful, rocky, crescent-shaped island. Even from their position in the sky, they could see hordes and hordes of dragons.

When Meatlug landed, Hiccup and Cosette slid off and looked at the magnificent sight around them.

"You guys come here to have babies." Hiccup realized as they watched a mother Nadder feed her hatchlings.

"Aw, they're so cute." Cosette cooed.

They then saw a mother Gronckle push her eggs into one of the many, tiny pools of water that are scattered around the island.

There was a muffled sound from the pool, then one by one, baby Gronckles swam up and tumbled over to greet their mother.

Hiccup and Cosette smiled with adoration at the touching scene. They then noticed that one of the eggs didn't get into the pool.

"Hey, look over here. You missed one." said Hiccup as he and Cosette went over to it. But, they didn't see the panicked looks on the dragons nearby as they tried to get away.

Suddenly, the egg exploded and sent Cosette and Hiccup flying onto their backs. The dragons then carefully looked at the new hatchling, and it was just fine as it yawned cutely then trotted over to its mother.

"Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." Hiccup stated.

"Do you think Ragnar knows about this?" asked Cosette as she and Hiccup got up.

"He's done more dragon-watching than anyone we know." Hiccup replied. "I'm pretty sure he does."

* * *

Back on Berk, the teens were finishing placing the dragon eggs in the houses. Astrid placed her last egg in a boot and quietly rushed back outside. No sooner did she leave that the boot was starting to glow red.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid asked, tingling with excitement.

"What was a great idea?" Ragnar asked, coming up to the group.

"You feeling better, Rag?" Tuffnut asked him.

"Much better. So, what's the great idea?"

"We figured out why the dragons left. To lay their eggs!" Astrid exclaimed.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Lay their eggs?" he said in a small panic.

"Yep." said Astrid, not noticing Ragnar's shock. "So, we started a new tradition and placed an egg in every house around the plaza."

"You did what?" Ragnar asked, his panic growing.

"Uh-uh." Fishlegs confirmed. "Everyone's gonna be so surprised!"

"Uh, guys? I hate to break this to you, but there's something about dragon eggs you should know." said Ragnar. "They tend to-"

Suddenly, the house behind them exploded and something hit Fishlegs, making him fall on his back.

"Surprise!" Snotlout teased with a grin.

The object that hit Fishlegs turned to be a baby Gronckle. While Snotlout and the twins cooed at the cute hatchling, Astrid and Ragnar's faces had horrified expressions.

"The eggs explode?" asked Astrid as realization started to hit her.

Before Ragnar could confirm it, the other houses start to blow up, one by one.

"THE EGGS EXPLODE!" Astrid screamed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Ragnar shouted, annoyed that his day was just getting worse. First, there was still no sign of the dragons, then his best friends got carried to gods-knows-where, now there are explosive dragon eggs destroying the plaza.

Vikings screamed and ran around in panic.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Astrid apologized to nearby Vikings.

To make matters worse, bits of flaming debris started to light the village Snoggletog tree on fire. Snotlout and the twins seemed to be enjoying the show, though.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut whooped.

"Wow!" Tuffnut said in awe.

"This has to be your best idea yet." said Snotlout to Astrid, who was getting more panicked by each explosion.

Ragnar facepalmed when he heard that comment.

When things couldn't get any worse than it is, Stoick arrived at the scene.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" he roared.

"The eggs explode." Astrid said, before one more house got demolished. She gave her chief a weak smile, wishing that the following consequences wouldn't be that bad.

Ragnar tried to sneak away from the scene, but Stoick caught him. "Ragnar, where's Hiccup and Cosette?" he asked, since the Misfit Trio were almost always together.

Ragnar grew pale. "I… was hoping you wouldn't ask that question, Dad." he replied with a nervous grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I made Ragnar really mad in this chapter. But every time I watch that scene in the barn, that's what I think about saying aloud when Fishlegs says that.**

 **I think there are only three more chapters left! Can you guys believe it?!** **I hope I can finish this by Christmas Eve the latest.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. Since there's just too much anxiety on my brain, I've moved up the deadline to my next post. So, it will be sooner. Also, leave me some holiday song suggestions!**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 6!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. The Return Home

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: All right, you guys win! After this is done, I'll start on** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk.**_ **But, before y'all start cheering, there's more. After I'm done with** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk,**_ **I'm going to start on the second place story on the poll.**

 **During that, I'll very slowly begin on some music one-shots for** _ **HTTYD**_ **. Then, I can start on other stories. That's what I have planned so far. I just wanted y'all to know that I have other ideas brewing in my head.**

 **To TafaniG, I got your ideas. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but I got them. You can find them in here.**

 **Anyhow, let's get along with Chapter 6 of** _ **My Version of Gift of the Night Fury**_ **. Roll it!**

Chapter 6

The Return Home

Back on the breeding grounds, Hiccup and Cosette were searching for their dragons. By sunset, they had pretty much scoured the entire island, and there was still no sign of them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. "Toothless!"

"Violet!" shouted Cosette. "Come on, girl! Fossil! Rag's worried about you!"

"Oh, Toothless, where are you?" Hiccup asked himself.

Cosette placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him and the others."

After they climbed down a hill, they finally saw some familiar faces.

"Hookfang!" Hiccup cried out as he and Cosette ran over to pet the Monstrous Nightmare father, with two hatchlings playing on his back.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup acknowledged the Deadly Nadder that had three hatchlings of her own playing around her. "Oh, you have no idea how happy we are to see you guys. And you have babies!"

"Aw, they're adorable." Cosette cooed at them.

"Yeah, look at you guys, all happy together." Hiccup chuckled as he petted one, and then all three began fighting for his attention.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar growl, then another one. Hiccup and Cosette turned around and saw them.

"Violet!" Cosette cried, overjoyed, and she ran to give her Grapple Grounder a big hug.

"Hey, Fossil!" Hiccup said, petting Ragnar's BoneKnapper. He then saw three hatchlings on his feet. "Aw, Rag's gonna be so surprised."

"Better believe it." said Cosette when she saw Violet's five hatchlings on her back.

Hiccup studied the BoneKnapper triplets. "From what I can tell, there are two boys and one girl here." he said.

Cosette analyzed Violet's babies. "And Violet has one boy and four girls." she said.

Another BoneKnapper, a female, came up to Fossil and nuzzled his bony jaw.

"So, is this your mate, Fossil?" Hiccup asked. His answer was Fossil nuzzling the female affectionately.

Cosette looked around. "Do you think Violet's mate is around here?" she asked.

"Probably." Hiccup replied.

No sooner did he say that, a big red male Grapple Grounder came flying, landed, and started growling at the two humans. What caught their eye were the thick chains around his feet.

Before he could attack them, Violet got in front of him and roared, while Fossil growled protectively. After he slightly backed off, Cosette nodded at Hiccup, who returned it, and they both carefully walked up to him.

"Hey, it's okay." said Hiccup softly. "We're gonna help you."

The dragon growled softly and warily as they got closer to him.

"We're gonna get those off of you." Cosette told him.

The male Grapple Grounder relaxed, just enough to let the two get a bit closer. When they did, they saw deep scars across his chest; scars that probably was caused by sword slashes.

"No wonder you're wary of us." Hiccup said.

"Who could've done this?" asked a horrified Cosette.

"I don't know." said Hiccup solemnly. He then saw something on the dragon's side. He went to get a closer look, and he went pale when he saw what it was. "Uh, Cosette, you need to see this."

She came over, and her hand went over her mouth to stifle a gasp. It was a brand; the same brand that was on Violet's chest. She pulled Hiccup over to the other side of the dragon, and there was another one.

"They're the same mark that's on Violet." she said. "Do you think they're connected?"

"I don't know." Hiccup replied before reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out two picklocks. "But, let's get these chains off him." He handed one to Cosette.

After a minute of fiddling around, they got the chains off the male Grapple Grounder, who Cosette dubbed, "Flare".

When she tugged the chains off Flare's right foot, she saw something embedded in the links. She pulled it out and saw that it was a lens. The harder she looked at it, the more Cosette felt like she had seen that somewhere before.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _There were dragons screeching and roaring in pain. Then, a baby started crying as two adults were arguing._

 _"She doesn't deserve this life!" said a female voice that she recognized was her mother's._

 _"This is who she was born to be!" yelled a male voice that sounded familiar, but Cosette knew that that wasn't her father's._

 _"She has to make her own choice of who she wants to be!" screamed her mother. "And I will make certain of it!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Cosette quickly shook her head. But, the scene was still in her mind. Who was the man that her mother was arguing with? And who was that baby crying? And the dragons, they sounded like they were being tortured. It was heartbreaking to hear it.

"Hey, Cosette." Hiccup came over to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cosette blinked, snapping out of her daze, and then quickly stuffed the lens in her satchel. "Yeah, I'm fine." she assured him.

Flare nuzzled Hiccup and Cosette in gratitude.

"Aw, you're welcome, Flare." Cosette said.

Violet's hatchlings then came up to them, begging to be petted.

"I think I have a name for this little guy." said Hiccup as a black hatchling, the only male, nuzzled his arm. "Obsidian. What do you think?"

"I like it." said Cosette as she stroked the scales of a purple hatchling, the spitting image of her mother. "And this one will be Amethyst."

Hiccup then turned to an aqua colored baby. "And you'll be Aquamarine." he stated.

Cosette then saw a green hatchling. "You'll be Emerald." Then, the last one came up, and she looked just like her father. "And finally, your name is Scarlet."

Hiccup saw Fossil and his mate coming over with their hatchlings. He then looked at the female as he came over to her and gently started to pet her. "I think your name should be Ivory." he said.

"What about the hatchlings?" asked Cosette as she came over to Hiccup and Ivory with Amethyst in her arms.

"We'll let Ragnar name them." he replied. "It's only fair."

"I agree."

The two stared at the dragon families playing with each other. "Who knew you guys come here to have your own sort of holiday?" Hiccup said. "Well, we should get back to our holiday."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cosette said.

They went over to Fossil. "What do you say, Fossil? Think you could give us a ride back home?" Hiccup asked.

Fossil complied and let Hiccup and Cosette hop on him.

"We'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?" Hiccup bid to the other dragons.

"We'll see you soon!" Cosette waved.

As Fossil flew up, Ivory followed, then Violet, then Flare, then Hookfang, then Stormfly, until the majority of the adult dragons were starting to take off.

"Oops." Cosette flinched.

"Uh, I think we just started the return migration." Hiccup stated.

"Well, you know what they say. The early dragon gets the fish." said Cosette shrugging.

"Well, if you insist!" Hiccup called out.

All the adults flew up to the three in the air, while the babies flapped their wings and try to fly for the first time.

"Come on, come on!" Hiccup said worriedly.

"You can do it!" Cosette encouraged.

Some of the hatchlings managed to get in the air for a few seconds, but the winds were too strong for them, so they glided backwards. Of course. Baby dragons were too young to fly on their own yet.

This put Hiccup and Cosette in a new problem. The hatchlings can't fly, and their parents would never leave them behind. How will they get them home?

"Ah, boy. This isn't going to work." Hiccup muttered.

"Any ideas?" Cosette asked.

Hiccup then remembered something. "Hold on. I've got just the thing." He then motioned Fossil to fly somewhere with the other riders' dragons following.

* * *

Back on Berk, the teens were fixing the broken roofs after the explosions. Astrid and Ragnar were finishing placing the shingles on one of the roofs.

"That was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me." Astrid grumbled.

"You now know what our life used to be like." Ragnar muttered. "Hiccup would want to help, Cosette and I would help him, then our plans backfired badly and the whole village ended up mad at us." This just wasn't his day.

On the ground, Stoick was ranting to Gobber. "Ah, this is a disaster, Gobber."

"Ah, it isn't so bad." Gobber tried to assure him.

"Oh, not that bad?" Stoick asked. "Look around you! The village is destroyed, the dragons are still gone, and one of my sons and his friend are gone as well! Let's face it- this holiday is a complete-" He then noticed people looking at the sky. "What are these people looking at?"

Stoick looked at the horizon and saw something huge in the clouds coming their way. "What is that?" He then saw two familiar figures. "It's Hiccup and Cosette!"

"And our dragons!" Astrid exclaimed as she and Ragnar watched from the roof.

The Vikings cheered at the sight of their dragons returning. They then saw the ship being hauled by rope and went to get a closer look when it landed.

As the baby dragons emerged from the ship, they cheered even more, and then rushed to greet their dragons and their hatchlings.

"Yeah!" Snotlout whooped as he nuzzled Hookfang's head.

"Fossil! Oh, I'm so glad to see you again!" Ragnar exclaimed as he hugged his dragon. His hatchlings then came up to him. "Aw, your kids are so adorable!" he said, picking one up.

Meatlug flew around the village, searching for her own babies. When she flew them gathered together, she went over to them and gave them some regurgitated fish. Fishlegs then ran up to her and tackled her in a hug. "Meatlug!"

Astrid went up to her Nadder. "Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!" She squealed excitedly as she saw her dragon's hatchlings.

Stoick chuckled as he enveloped Hiccup and Cosette in a hug. "Well done, you two!" he said.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said trying to breathe.

"No problem, Chief." Cosette agreed as he released them.

Ragnar then hugged his best friends as tight as he can. "Next time you guys go somewhere, don't leave without me."

Hiccup laughed as he and Cosette returned the hug just as tight. "Deal."

Cosette giggled as they released each other. "Agreed."

Stoick then began addressing the joyous crowd. "Everyone, to the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered even more.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, this was long! I didn't it would be.**

 ***sneezes***

 **And what's worse, I've been feeling under the weather recently. It's freezing in my hometown! I hope I can finish this soon. Only two more chapters to go!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and leave me some holiday song suggestions. I might need a song in the next chapter or in the other one.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in Chapter 7! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	7. The Celebration

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: Okay, here's the second to last chapter of this story! And I was stressing about it yesterday, worrying that I wouldn't get it done! Depending on how fast I can write the last chapter, it could come either tomorrow or the day after Christmas, since I can't post on Christmas Day because it's Sunday.**

 **To WolfDragon, I owe you big time. You saved my brain from thinking too much to find a holiday song to insert in this story with your suggestion. Thanks a million! ;)**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 7! Roll it!**

Chapter 7

The Celebration

In the Great Hall, moods have skyrocketed upwards than they had been for the past couple of days. Vikings were playing with their dragons and their babies.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Fishlegs cheered as he cuddled a couple of baby Gronckles, while Snotlout played with a Nightmare hatchling.

The Misfit Trio walked throughout the Great Hall, watching the joy on Vikings' faces. Although Hiccup was glad that Snoggletog wasn't ruined, he still couldn't help but notice that one certain dragon was still not present. And Ragnar and Cosette saw his sad smile.

"Hey, I have some things I want to show you two." Ragnar said.

He led them to their old table where they would sit by themselves during feasts, celebrations, and council meetings back then. There, there were two chests. He handed one to Cosette, and the other to Hiccup.

"Those are your Snoggletog gifts." Ragnar explained. "That's why I didn't come with you to the docks earlier today."

Hiccup opened his chest and saw a brand-new journal with his name stitched into the cover in calligraphy print, a quill set; the feathers all dyed different colors, red, dark blue, and green, and a bottle of fresh ink.

Cosette opened hers and saw the same thing; except with her name stitched into the cover of her journal, and the colors of her quill set was gold, silver, and purple.

"Ragnar, thank you!" Cosette put down her chest and hugged him tightly, along with Hiccup.

"Thanks, Rag." Hiccup said to his foster brother. When he released him, Fossil and Ivory came up to the Trio. "You know, we have a present for you, too."

"What's that?" Ragnar asked, releasing Cosette.

"Well, we named Fossil's mate, Ivory."

"Huh, it suits her." Ragnar rubbed her jaw, while the BoneKnapper triplets ran around his legs.

"So, you get to name the hatchlings." Cosette replied with a smile.

"Really?" Ragnar asked, picking one of the male hatchlings.

"Well, it's not anything fancy," Hiccup began, "but we just thought it would be fair that you get to name your dragon's hatchlings."

"Guys, this means much more than anything right now." Ragnar set the baby down to hug his best friends.

When he released them, Cosette asked excitedly, "So, what will you name them?"

Ragnar petted them one at a time. "The boys would be Skull and Bones, and the girl would be Quartz."

"Why Quartz?" Hiccup asked.

"I've read that it's pretty, but strong. I think that describes this little one the best, when it comes to being the only girl in the group." said Ragnar.

The female hatchling, now named Quartz, puffed herself up in between her brothers, Skull and Bones, to show that she was tough, making the Trio giggle.

But, Hiccup's laugh diminished quicker than the other two, for thoughts of his Night Fury began flooding his head again.

Astrid then came up to them when she, Cosette, and Ragnar saw the far-off look in his eyes.

"Hiccup, I know this must be hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But, you and Cosette both did a wonderful thing. Thank you."

She gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and then enveloped him in a hug, which he returned.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know." she answered.

"He wasn't with the others at the breeding grounds?" Ragnar questioned.

"Nope." Cosette shook her head.

Astrid then saw a certain dragon sneaking into the Great Hall and located Hiccup. She smirked when she decided to tease him a bit.

"Wow! Man, wouldn't want to be you right now." she said as she broke away from the hug. "I mean, you brought back everyone's dragons except yours!"

"Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all." Hiccup said with a frown.

"How is that supposed to be reassuring?" Ragnar asked.

"Way to lift up his spirits, Astrid." Cosette replied sarcastically.

Giddily, Astrid turned Hiccup around for him to see Toothless running towards him.

"Toothless! Hey, bud!" Hiccup joyfully exclaimed as he ran to his dragon and wrapped his arms around his neck, along with Ragnar and Cosette.

When he saw the reunion, Gobber got Stoick's attention and gestured to it, his bell-covered arm jingling softly.

The Misfit Trio broke the hug and Hiccup began playfully scolding Toothless.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared us to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?" He suddenly asked when he noticed something in his dragon's mouth.

After following Hiccup's finger during his scolding, Toothless covered his Rider's head with his mouth and plopped something on him, leaving Hiccup's head slimy, sticky, and wet with saliva, which got the other Riders disgusted.

Hiccup shuddered as he shook off the saliva and carefully wiped his eyes. "Yeah, you found my helmet." he said, feeling the familiar hat on his head. Then, he realized what he said. "Hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?"

His answer was a nuzzle to his face.

"Buddy, thank you." Hiccup said. "You are amazing." He then gave his dragon another hug.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid cried out cheerfully, making all of the Vikings cheer.

"That's our cue." Cosette said.

Ragnar quickly handed Hiccup a rag to dry his hair, face, and helmet. After that, the Misfit Trio made a beeline for the podium, where Cosette and Hiccup's lutes and Ragnar's barrel "drums" were positioned. They got ready and began to play.

 _ **Cosette** : So, this is Snoggletog,_  
 _And look at what we've done._  
 _Another year over,_  
 _And a new one just begun._

 _ **Ragnar** : And so, this is Snoggletog._  
 _I hope you have fun._  
 _The near and the dear ones,_  
 _The old and the young._

 _ **The Misfit Trio** : A very Happy Snoggletog_  
 _And a Happy New Year._  
 _Let's hope it's a good one_  
 _Without any fear._

Now, when Hiccup began singing his part, Ragnar and Cosette gave an echo effect while signing different parts in harmony.

 _ **Hiccup** : And so this is Snoggletog, (War is over.)_  
 _For weak and for strong, (If you want it.)_  
 _For rich and the poor ones, (War is over.)_  
 _We'll show the world they're wrong. (If you want it.)_

 _And so, Happy Snoggletog (War is over.)_  
 _For black and for white (If you want it.)_  
 _For yellow and red ones (War is over)_  
 _Let's spread friendship's light (Now.)_

When the Trio sang the chorus again, the other Vikings sang along with them.

 _ **All** : A very Happy Snoggletog_  
 _And a Happy New Year._  
 _Let's hope it's a good one_  
 _Without any fear._

Then, the Trio began singing separately again. Like with Hiccup, while one of them sang one part, the two sang differents parts in harmony.

 _ **Cosette** : So, this is Snoggletog, (War is over.)_  
 _And look at what we've done. (If you want it.)_  
 _Another year over, (War is over.)_  
 _And a new one just begun. (If you want it.)_

 _ **Ragnar** : And so, this is Snoggletog. (War is over.)_  
 _I hope you have fun. (If you want it.)_  
 _The near and the dear ones, (War is over)_  
 _The old and the young. (Now.)_

Once more, the whole crowd began singing along with the Misfit Trio.

 _ **All** : A very Happy Snoggletog_  
 _And a Happy New Year._  
 _Let's hope it's a good one_  
 _Without any fear._

After the song, everyone continued celebrating throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Finished this in the nick of time. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! I'm so excited!**

 **The song I used is "Happy Christmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon. I have WolfDragon to thank for the suggestion. I changed it a bit to go in the story. I don't own the song in any way. All the colors, what I thought of, were the dragons, not the Vikings. So, no racist comments or it WILL be deleted.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. I'm pretty sure that you all have seen the poll results, so I'll be taking it down.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 8, the final chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	8. The Gift of a Friend

My Version of Gift of the Night Fury

 **A/N: I honestly thought I wouldn't post this so soon. It's only a day since my last post. Unbelievable!**

 **To TafaniG, I will just use one idea that you suggested. You'll find out why in a bit.**

 **Now, let's get on with the last chapter of** _ **My Version of Gift of the Night Fury**_ **! Roll it!**

Chapter 8

The Gift of a Friend

The next morning, the Misfit Trio woke up to the familiar banging of Toothless on the roof. This time though, there was no groaning or complaints. They got outside and looked at the peaceful, snow-covered village, glad that everything's back to normal.

Toothless' roars got their attention. "We're coming, Toothless." Hiccup called over to the roof.

They went over to the stable, where Fossil and Violet were waiting. Ivory and Flare were still in the stable, sleeping with their hatchlings. Soon, after the holiday festivities are officially over, they'll expand the stable for their dragon families.

"Let's go, Fossil." Ragnar said as he climbed on his BoneKnapper.

"Let's get a move on, Violet." said Cosette as she hops on her Grapple Grounder.

"Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-" Hiccup stops when he and the other two saw Toothless' old red tailfin and saddle in the snow by his paws.

"Toothless, what'd you pull this out for?" Hiccup asked. "You don't need this anymore." He kicked it away with his prosthetic. "Come on, let's go."

He was about to hop on, but Toothless moved away, leaving Hiccup confused. He kept trying, but Toothless still didn't let him get on, getting the other two just as perplexed.

"What's wrong with him?" Ragnar asked Cosette.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Will you quit fooling around?" Hiccup asked. "You got your new tail now. Toothless?"

Toothless opened his tailfins, getting a good look at the sleek black prosthetic, and then began banging it against the snow.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. "Stop! What are you doing?!"

Toothless finally got the prosthetic loose enough and flung it away. He then pulled the old saddle and tailfin in front of him and nudged it.

"Well, I'll be." Ragnar said.

Cosette smiled. "Well, what are you gonnna do, Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup could only give his dragon a faint smile when the epiphany hit him.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Misfit Trio were high above the forest with their dragons. Hiccup had put the saddle and tailfin back on Toothless.

 _ **Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.**_

"Okay, bud, you ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"Ready, boy?" Ragnar inquired to Fossil.

"Here we go, girl." Cosette said to Violet.

The dragons gave their affirmatives. Hiccup unhooks his prosthetic from the saddle, and he, Ragnar, and Cosette leap off their dragons. They followed their riders in their freefalling.

 _ **Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave one of my best friends a pretty great gift.**_

That was the gift of freedom.

Before any of the Trio could hit the snowy ground, they got back on their dragons. They whooped and cheered as they flew above the pine trees, making snow fly everywhere.

 _ **He gave me a better one.**_

That was the gift of friendship.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cosette was in the stable, lying next to a napping Violet, and Amethyst and Obsidian were sleeping by her sides. Aquamarine, Emerald, and Scarlet were napping on their father's back.

She was looking at the lens she found in Flare's chains. She observed the shape and faint engravings in the edges. What was special about this lens? And why did it seem familiar?

Cosette remembered one night when she woke up to her mother's whimpering. She was having a nightmare, because she was mumbling, "You can't force her…" or "She doesn't deserve this." She shook her awake before it got worse.

Cosette asked her mother if she was okay. She said that she was, and that it was nothing to worry about, then sent her back to bed.

All these questions and memories were starting to hurt her head.

"Hey, Cosette." said a voice.

Cosette quickly put the lens back in her satchel and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Ragnar.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Dad wants to let you know that dinner's ready." he said.

"Okay, I'll be there." She made a mental note not to tell Ragnar or Hiccup or anyone about the lens until they have more evidence on what it is and what it means.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, maybe that was a bit deep for a short chapter. But, anyhow, that's it! The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Stay tuned for** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_ **and the music one-shots. Okay, maybe that sounded a bit cheesy. Anyway, keep a Dragon Eye out for them and my other stories, whatever or whenever they may be.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
